Bubbles In Your Mind
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Everybody - Ken and Ran discuss things on a rooftop, blowing bubbles on a late spring day, nearing summer. Meanwhile, Yohji is itching to hit on countless people...


Bubbles In Your Mind

バッブルス イン ヨウル マインド

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: I got this idea seeing bubbles one day. Bubbles look so dreamy. They're pretty, aren't they? Anyway, I think Ken and Aya would like bubbles a lot. I mean; Aya had gone through a lot, maybe he still keeps a bit of Ran in him? PWP, though not lemon, just a short I wrote to keep writing! Ebbilness is Windy, and the King of Fluff strikes again! Meow ha!

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Everybody

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

_________________

"Huaaaaaargh!"

Yohji stretched lazily as the afternoon drew on. The girls had left; Ken was out buying lunch, Omi was doing his homework and there was no way he was going to lose his head to Aya's sword by annoying the redhead. Sometimes Yohji wished he were a part of Schwarz. Annoying the German would be fun. Well, that's _if_ he could be annoyed in the first place, being annoying as hell himself. That left hitting on the German, and that too would be fun. That's _if_ Oracle doesn't kill him first. Oh well.

"Kudou, go do something useful."

Aha. The princess speaks at long last. Yohji rubbed his hands gleefully, and then putting them behind his back as he made his way to the pretty redhead by the counter, who was wiping off the traces of soil and dirt from the polish wooden top. Boldly, the brunet playboy slipped his slender fingers round the redhead's waist.

"Hey, Aya…" he purred; "How about the two of us doing something useful, huh?"

"No thanks." The redhead abruptly turned 180 degrees and stuffed the filthy cloth into Yohji's face. He stalked off, fighting a grin off his face. "Now go water the plants. Or wipe those windows. Do something that will make me forget you're even here." A remark said so calmly, coolly, but Yohji knew better.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he murmured, picking up a broom. Since a few weeks ago when the great explosion from Ken about liking Aya so much on the rooftop happened, the redhead had become at least a little mellower and easier to deal with. Of course, Aya had been a little surprised at the outburst, but it was a good thing; he needed to wake up to the real world after all, and stop moping so much. Omi had been happy at the news, and so was Yohji.

Okay, so they eavesdropped. But that isn't much to complain about, considering that it was 'family matters' being discussed then.

"Hey guys!" Ken yelled from the front door. He strode in excitedly, a small package in one hand and a huge bundle in another. One contained their lunch, and the other… was weird. The bells on the door chimed as he shut it; already he was making his way to the counter where he dumped everything but the small package on its top. "Aya! I've got something to show you!"

"And he didn't want to see what I had to show him," Yohji mock-sighed, grinning as he saw the redhead's cheeks turn an interesting shade of crimson. Ken laughed.

"Yours isn't as interesting!"

"HEY!"

"C'mon, Aya!" Ken dragged the redhead upstairs. "Yohji, you can ask Omi to eat with you. We'll be down later!"

"Fine," Yohji fumed, putting down the broom. "The lovebirds make out and leave poor Uncle Yohji all alone! …Oh, wait, I remember! There's still the pretty boy…"

So saying, Yohji disappeared upstairs to woo his Omi.

____________________

"What was it that you wanted to show me?"

They were on the rooftop, the warm afternoon breeze whispering in their hair. The skies were a deep, wide blue, and white clouds floated by silently. Below them walked the busy people of the city, and the cars whizzed by. The Koneko no Sumu Ie was indeed placed in the most strategic area in town.

"Yeah, there's something…" Ken grinned, pulling a small bottle out of the packet. "Ran, have you seen bubbles before?"

"Yes," the redhead sat down; reverting to the more relaxed Ran he had been once upon a time. It took him a lot of practice to put Aya aside, and come to Ken as the redhead he knew as Ran. Violet eyes smiled up at the brunet, who smiled back in return. He plopped down next to Ran, unscrewing the bottle cap and pulling out a wand.

"When was that?"

"When I was younger… when my sister was still awake, we used to blow bubbles in our front yard and also in the park. I was seventeen the last time I blew a bubble." Ran leaned in, tucking his chin dreamily between his knees. "It was humongous."

"Ha, I can claim to have blown the 'perfectest', largest bubble in the world!" Ken grinned. He dipped the wand into the bottle and blew out a string of perfectly round bubbles. Mauve, blue, red, green, yellow, orange… the bubbles slid into the sunlight and reflected the colors of the rainbow. Unconsciously Ran smiled at the colors he saw. It had been some time since he'd seen a bubble.

"Really?"

"Really! Ma and Pa were both really impressed!" Ken laughed enthusiastically. "You know, when Aya-chan wakes up, you can ask her to blow bubbles with us!"

"I will," Ran nodded. "She'd like that."

"I know she would," Ken grinned. "Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, to that night before… you know, when I said I liked so you much, I couldn't exist without you?" the brunet absently dipped and redrew the wand again, blowing another string of bubbles into the air. "I was really surprised… that you'd accept that."

"I can understand that," Ran sighed. "I was surprised myself."

"Huh?"

"So much had happened in with my last teams…" the redhead stared at a large bubble that landed on his nose and popped into oblivion. His mouth curved gently into a small smile. "I never looked to love anyone, nor get attached. I believed that I was cursed, though somehow… I don't know just what I felt then, on this very rooftop. I just accepted it."

"Whoa, that was an omen?" Ken breathed, his eyes shining. "I had a dream that night before it happened."

"About?"

"A girl came up to me. She was gorgeous. Black hair, large, pretty blue tinted eyes… she looked a bit like you," Ken narrated, another string of bubbles bursting forth from the loop of the wand, this time by the wind. "She told me that I would be an idiot were I to keep these feelings to myself. I don't know why, but it seemed like she was telling the exact truth. She said you needed comfort, and I was the best partaker in it."

"That girl," Ran shook his head, smiling. "Even in sleep, she can't leave my matters alone."

"Hey, c'mon! She was just being a caring sister," Ken interjected. "That's how we're together now, anyway! I have her to thank once she gets up. Then, we're gonna start gossiping about you behind your back…"

"I dare you to."

Ken blew a raspberry and twirled the wand in the soapy liquid thoughtfully. He sat up, pulling it out and dragging it across the air, the wind against the filament of soap and bubbles appearing in a long, large line.

"Oh look, the largest bubble in the world!"

Ran laughed lightly, sticking his finger out and popping it instantly.

"HEEEEY!"

"That's 'large bubble' to you," the redhead grinned evilly. "Never challenge a Fujimiya unless you dare to bear the consequences."

"Hmmph! Fine," Ken pouted, blowing another string of smaller bubbles. The redhead leaned in beside him, nuzzling under his chin contentedly, watching the spheres float by.

"Ken…"

"Yeah?"

"You're the 'perfectest' bubble blower in the world."

Below, the people hurried by, completely unaware of the strings of bubbles in the air high above them. The warm afternoon breeze had cooled a little, dusk approaching closely. They hurried by; unaware of two young men huddled on a rooftop, losing themselves to the last of spring and the beginning of summer. The skies were a deep, wide blue, and white clouds floated by silently.

And as always, there would be bubbles in their minds, as long as they live.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: Short piece of nothing! And Ken x Ran again! I hope it was fine though. I got this idea also when I took a quiz on which type of Takehito-sama I was! I got the dreamy one (probably because I'm schizophrenic). ^___^ Heh heh! Thanks for reading!

Note-note: Um, does anyone notice the pattern in my writings? It's always Aya changing to Ran and nuzzling to Ken, or Ken admitting liking Aya and then discovering Ran, and also lots of Aya-chan involved… or talking about her waking up. Is this getting boring? I think it is, but oh well, when I get another idea, I'll try to make it different! Fwee, all the same, thank you for your support!


End file.
